


High times at Queen Manor

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that a 17 year old Connor is smoking weed, Oliver confiscates his stash and decides to give Felicity a good experience with recreational drug use....and mild smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	High times at Queen Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring the fact that Tommy is dead because in my mind they totally would smoke together in their 40's this is supposed to be light and teasing so I hope it came across well

Felicity Queen is frozen.

 

She honestly can not even pretend to know what to say or do when she finds weed in her sons room, so like she does in all times of crisis (and finding weed in her 17 year olds room constitutes as a crisis) she promptly turns-baggie still clutched in her hand- and finds her husband.

 

"Oliver!"

She finds him leaning against their headboard, in his now rumpled work suit and going over some documents.

 

He's still focused on his papers as he mutters a small "hmmm?"

 

She swallows nervously and holds out the bag to him "I need your full attention right now cause we have a serious problem"

 

He looks at her with a small grin "Felicity where did you get weed?"

 

"From Connor's room" 

 

"why were you in Connor's room?" Which is DEFINITELY not the reaction she was expecting.

 

"Not that it's out first priority but I was dropping off his laundry, it's Saturday a weekly thing. Now what are we going to do about this? I don't want him to get in trouble! Weed is illegal! It's a gateway drug, Oliver! Did you know it's a gateway drug? He's basically going to end up doing heroin now." As her frantic rant tapers off she's astounded to see her husband _laughing,_ like wow, so disrespectful to her concerns right now.

 

"Felicity weed is not a gateway drug okay? Take a deep breath." she follows his directions and feels a lot better.

 

"weed is totally a gateway drug didn't they have D.A.R.E at your school?- cause they had it at my school and that's how you end up in jail it's a slippery slope. You know what they probably didn't have D.A.R.E. at your school maybe that was just a public school thing which is kind of sad cause it had a really cute lion and you get like a little certificate after they stop teaching it and I got a ton of pencils and- wow not the point. What are we gonna do?"

During this whole little speech Oliver was getting off the bed and slowly making his way toward her, by the time she finished his hands were rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders.

 

"Felicity, I don't know what D.A.R.E is but I do know that Connor is a good kid, he's probably just experimenting and we should talk to him. I did a lot of drugs when I was his age and I know that my parents opposing it made me want to do it more. The more they tried to tell me 'no' the more I said 'yes' to whatever I was being offered, so we'll take this for now and we'll talk to him later and he won't end up doing heroin or in jail okay?"

 

"Okay." he gently kisses her forehead.

 

"This is just the first big issue we've had since he's come to live with us and I know I'm not his birth mom but I love him like I am and logically I know that weed isn't a big deal anymore but I don't want him to get in trouble or hurt somehow"

 

"Felicity, an open dialogue with him will go a long way and as long as he experiments in the house, away from his siblings i think things will be okay."

 

"when did you get so smart?"  they both settle on the bed, her wrapped in his arms.

 

"I had to step up my knowledge when I married a genius" He kisses the top of her head again and tells her about some of the more memorable things he and tommy did when they were high to take her mind off things.

 

"Well I just had the one experience in college and almost dying was not very fun" she said with a teasing tone. 

 

Oliver's grin goes from big to face-splitting and from the wicked gleam in his eye that he has some crazy idea.

 

"Oh God, what? I know that face, you're up to something" he pulls her closer and runs one hand through her hair while he holds her to him with the other.

 

"I just had the greatest idea. Let's give you a good experience, let's smoke this."

 

"What? No. Oliver we can't smoke Connor's weed, what kind of example is that setting?"

 

"The example that we're the parents and we can do whatever we want."

 

She swats him playfully "that's a horrible example".

 

He shrugs her comment off "Okay then what if we just smoke a little bit until we can talk to him? Felicity, I promise you'll have fun."

 

"I don't know....."

 

"It might ease your mind by showing you what Connor could potentially be experiencing what he smokes. Knowing he won't feel unable to function or whatever might give you peace of mind and show you that it's not that bad.

 

She can feel her will caving in cause she kind of regrets never having the experience and here's her smoking hot husband offering her that experience,and if his lips on her ear earlier was any indications,sex and she kind of really wants to say yes and the kids are at Theas. 

 

"well when you put it that way it's kind of irresponsible of me not too." she can't help but smile back at the amused grin on his face.

 

"exactly it's for science"

 

"you know I'm a sucker for science." once the decision is made she watches as he carefully pulls the weed out of the plastic bag and begins to prepare it. 

 

"so how do you do this? Like, what are we going to smoke it in? Are we gonna smoke it? Or should we bake it?"

 

"Felicity don't worry I'll handle it, and baking it takes too much time so we'll smoke it for now. Shit I need rolling papers." he starts to walk to the closet before pausing and turns back to her "Okay so don't be mad but maybe it hasn't been as long as you think it's been since I've smoked"

 

"Okay, well when did you last smoke?" he rocks back on his heels a little before answering and she immediately knows he's afraid of telling her the answer.

 

"last month when Tommy and I had a guys night in the Man cave." 

 

"Oliver! In the house?!" she can't help her amusement though cause of course he and Tommy still smoke, for some reason she finds this endearing. Ah her overgrown Man child. 

 

"In the man cave which is in the room above the garage, away from the main house, and right next to all the land we own so we can air it out afterwards"

 

"Wait, but Jon was there" 

 

"yes" he says amused as he resumes his walk to their closet. 

 

She dramatically flings herself backwards and questions playfully "Digg too? He's supposed to be more evolved than you and tommy" 

she's still laughing as he comes out of the closet holding a lock box, she pulls herself up to lean on her elbows "what's that"

 

He produces a key from their nightstand and unlocks the box "It's everything we need to accomplish our mission tonight" he turns the box to face her and she sees....a bong, a pipe, a vape, and rolling papers.

 

"So since you're a novice we'll start with a blunt. It's still going to get you really high but not as high as the other stuff basically it's a bike with training wheels, you're still going to get to your destination." 

 

He sets to work and when he's done he shuts the box and turns to Felicity expectantly. "Are you ready for this?"

 

She nods nervously and watches as he lights it and takes a long drag before letting it out and offering it to Felicity.

 

"Okay, you're going to inhale like smoking a cigarette and hold it for a minute okay? Don't let the smoke out until you have to."

 

She nervously takes a drag and holds it- and Holy shit feels like she inhaled fire! She lets all the smoke out of her mouth and starts coughing. Oliver gently pats her back and gives her the glass of water he left on the nightstand earlier that night.

 

"It's okay, you're okay. It sounds dumb but coughing is a good thing it means it's quality 'if you're not chokin you're not smokin'" he's rubbing small circles on her back now and she can't help but feel that that is honestly the dumbest slogan ever but she's not a quitter so she cautiously takes another drag. 

 

It's smoother this time, it's still a little harsh but she enjoys it this time, and she doesn't cough as much.

 

"see you're getting it, my little weed smoker. Aw so cute." For some reason these words are HILARIOUS to her and she starts laughing so hard that tears come out of her eyes and smudge her eyeliner.

 

Oliver takes the blunt out of her hand and takes a smooth drag- of course He doesn't choke.

 

"God, this is really good quality. I wonder who he's buying from. I wonder if it's Willa from the coffee shop, she seems like she sells quality." 

 

At this point he's removed his shoes and he's sitting cross legged on the bed while she's sprawled out next to him.

 

"Wait, Willa from our coffee shop? She sells weed?"she pushes herself up on her elbows and thinks that she should feel appalled but she just kind of feels floaty at the moment.

 

"Yeah, I've never bought from her but I've heard she's good. I buy from the newspaper stand on 8th street, the guys name is Logan he's really nice. We sent his family a christmas card last year." he says nonchalantly and allows her a turn to smoke.

 

" _We send your drug dealer christmas cards?!?!"_ who knew her life is so crazy? She's laughing again and this time Oliver is laughing too and they both kind of fall together on the bed. 

 

They finish the blunt and Oliver snuffs out the remains in his lockbox promising to deal with it tomorrow. 

 

They lay there for what feels like hours and Felicity is really enjoying this feeling. She feels like she's floating and she's giggly and everything is so interesting at the moment. Oliver's hands in her hair feel so good she honestly doesn't know how she's lived before feeling them like this and she has so many thoughts. 

 

"Oliver, I think I literally just saw my thought float away from my brain" another round of laughter is the response to her comment and after awhile of being suspended in a floaty hand in hair heaven Oliver begins to kiss her neck.

 

"To be honest idk if I have enough energy to have sex with you right now. My whole body is so heavy." he hums in acknowledgement and kisses his way back to her ear.

 

"Then please let me go down on you, please Felicity, I bet you taste so sweet right now" she moans and mutters a quiet "yes" before he pulls her shirt up and slides his hands all over her torso and chest. 

 

His hands feel ridiculously amazing on her skin, her whole body feels like it's on vibrate with the way his hands are cupping her breasts and his stubble is scraping her skin.  He touches her slowly, lazily knowing there's no rush and it feels good to the both of them. 

Her skin is so soft, the result of the strawberry body scrub she's so fond of and the chance to touch her when things are kind of heightened makes it feel so much softer. Her body feels like silk when it slips through your fingers and he can't help but take his time basking in that feeling.

 

He flips up her skirt to find her wearing cute white underwear with poika dots on them and of course she is because God damn it his wife is adorable.

 

When he kisses his way to her inner thigh she giggles a little bit at the feeling of his scruff and thrusts her hips up in an effort to get closer to his mouth.

 

"Be patient, anticipation is the best part" he gently pushes her hips down, pinning her to the bed and rests his head on her pelvic bone so she can feel his breath where she wants him but without fulfillment.

 

It's not long until she's begging him to touch her again, and he obliges this time and slides his fingers under her panties to run his fingers through her slit. 

 

He looks up at her face as he moves to a better position between her legs and gives a lazy smile as he drags her panties down her hips. 

 

Felicity is honestly amazed at how this feels while under the influence, she can feel how wet she is, how ready she is for him. She has a hard enough time controlling herself around him when things feel normally good but when they're this good she deserves a damn medal for being patient. 

 

They lock (squinty) eyes as he takes his first taste of her, his tongue running the length of her slit so he can suck softly on her clit. 

 

His eyes roll back a little as her taste explodes on his tongue. At the moment he can literally feel it exploding-kind of like pop rocks at it's _glorious_.

 

He eagerly dives back down for more and is rewarded by her moan. He eats her like he's starving and from the way she moans she loves it, it doesn't take long for her to come and he drinks everything she gives him.

 

He makes his way up to her mouth his face shiny with her essence and kisses her with all he has. 

 

She feels so wanton, more than usual she wants him to never stop kissing her so she can taste herself, wants him to go back down and show her how many times he can make her come with just his tongue, she wants him to push down his slacks and pound her into the suddenly intensely soft mattress and she can't decide what she wants most.

 

So, she kisses him and runs her hands through his hair and buys time while she tears the dress shirt off his chest and claws down his back only to remove his pants and when he's hovering over her naked as the day he was born she makes her decision and leads him inside of her.

 

(Condoms were a thing of the past since Oliver's vasectomy after their 4th kid)

 

Her body no longer feels heavy just aroused- sheet drenching- 6 rounds- aroused and she thrusts up meeting his every down stroke and she feels so good.

 

She is so happy she smoked because this is a memory and a night she'll cherish forever with her husband. 

 

She is so sure they have sex for at least 5 hours before either of them come, in reality it's like 20 minutes and when they're both spent they lay next to each other exhausted and doubley float thanks to their orgasms and the drugs running through their system. 

 

She lightly dozes until she wakes up suddenly ravenous and decides at that moment that she absolutely needs 2 sandwiches and a large glass of water. She untangles herself from her husband and makes her way to the kitchen where she proceeds to make a sandwich containing every kind of lunch meat they have, 2 types of cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mustard and practically inhales it before making two more and downing a pitcher of water.

 

she carries a plate of sandwiches up the stairs while balancing the newly refilled pitcher of water in one hand and holding an entire bag of chips in her mouth. She makes it to the bedroom where she sets everything down on the bed and nudges her husband awake.

 

"Oliver, Oliverrrrrrrr, I made you a sandwich. Wake up, I made you a sandwich and I will eat it okay?" at his groan of displeasure she shrugs her shoulders and sits crosslegged before spreading the snacks out in front of her and turning on the television.

 

Oliver wakes up 20 minutes later to half a sandwich and to his wife wearing nothing but her wedding rings munching on potato chips. 

 

He squints at the bright light of the television before letting a small giggle escape his lips, she turns to him with a beaming smile and offers him the glass of water.

 

He takes a long drink before asking what she's watching. 

 

"Oliver, I'm watching a novela."

 

He giggles again "Felicity, you don't speak spanish"

 

she looks at him seriously and says "Tu no sabes nada de mi vida" and that sets him off, he pretty much rolls off the bed in laughter and walks to the bathroom hearing her shout of "Callate" just as he closes the door. 

 

When he comes out the t.v. is still on but she's slumped over a bag of potato chips snoring gently, and he softly lays her back and cleans up the mess she left.

 

When Felicity wakes up the next morning she feels good, like really good, she slept so relaxed and so deeply she felt like a new woman. While she enjoyed last night and the reprieve of the real problem her now sober mind was wondering how to approach her son. 

 

When the kids get back from Thea's house their 12 year old goes to her room and their 4 year old twins go to the playroom, while Oliver and Felicity seat Connor on the sofa and talk to him about weed and drugs in general.

 

It isn't until after he's received a speech basically giving him permission to smoke in their house away from the younger kids that he stops his parents.

 

"Dad, Felicity, it wasn't my weed okay? I swear I don't smoke although it's nice to know that you support me experimenting I don't want to right now. I left it on my dresser while I figured out what to do with it and I forgot about it when I went to Aunt Thea's."

 

"Okay so where did you get it then?"

 

"From dad's jacket pocket. He let me borrow it for my AP English presentation and I took it out of my pocket so I wouldn't carry it into school."

 

There's a sharp "Oliver!" from Felicity and Oliver looks away nervously.

 

"Huh Tommy must've snuck it in there the other day. Well no harm no foul, you're dismissed Connor. Glad you're not going to end up a heroin addict in jail like Felicity thought."

 

"Okay? Just call me when dinner is ready." Connor leaves the room and Felicity turns expectantly to Oliver.

 

"Well?"

 

"Well I'm sorry I accidentally gave our 17 year old drugs? But look at how responsible he is not doing them or taking them to school. I think we should count today as a win."

 

Felicity lets out a sigh and smiles softly "You get a free pass cause I actually had a good time last night and it might not be something I want to do again but it's good to know I have my own supplier in the house."

 

He smiles and kisses her "I love you, I'm glad I could give you a good memory"

 

she blushes and nips at his ear "it was a very good memory thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tu no sabes Nada de Mi Vida essentially means 'you don't know my life' or something to that effect and 'callate' means shut up
> 
> So I haven't written in awhile and this was me getting back into the swing of things. Please ignore any inaccuarate weed information lol I don't really know much but I called on as much as I've been told so....
> 
> side note: the part where she eats a lot and watches novelas that actually happened to me. I live in a city that is primarily hispanic and everyone I know speaks spanish so in my mind at the time I spoke spanish by association and I know little phrases through my friends so I did turn to someone and I think I said something like 'stop being an attention whore' in spanish but I didn't know how to spell that lol.


End file.
